elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lanu Tengo
Bio A tortle from the northeastern section of the Crilix Ocean off the coast of the ''Arithi Plains''. Lanu belongs to the Aqua Lindo Clan and chose the life of a nomad wandering the lands of ''Silvestris'' near his home. His clan had an affinity for lizardfolk, but one such became possessed and massacred his clansmen. Seeing the destruction of "dark magic", Lenu vowed a life of pacifism in the name of Shima. Adventures Lanu found himself created due to Talon's torment at the hands of the Raven Queen after his death by Dathroc. To make amends for his former lives, Lanu was thrust forward as the next iteration of the Phoenixborn and found himself in Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov's vault of artifacts. Unlike the prior Phoenixborn, Lanu retained most of his memories of his recent lives due to the prolonged exposure to them in the Raven Queen's fortress of memories. Kaiden retrofitted Lanu with equipment and set off to reunite the Phoenixborn. Lanu was introduced to Alkil and Thalnik Ulmrus as the new members of the Phoenixborn. Thalnik lead the new group to the Great Shadow and communed briefly with the Arok-Sardukin. The group then took to the Paragon's March and found themselves in a great library of scrolls. They quickly found Oghma who shed guidance upon Lanu and Thalnik on what it means to become divine. Ohgma suggested that Thalnik travel to a plane named Valibor in order to see first-hand the nature of being a god of war. For Lanu, Ohgma suggested that his ideals aren't strong enough to embody what he stated as a desire to become a god of peace. This is due to Lanu's recent reincarnation and that his interests are likely swayed to his current iteration which he hasn't attuned to for very long. While toiling in Calnlian, Thalnik sought the aid of Kaiden through Alkil in order to trap Xezmon to free himself of the pact that bound him to eternal service which Lanu decided to aid Thalnik with. Kaiden provided Thalnik with a prototype device that prevents magic based teleportation which Thalnik employed successfully against Xezmon. The group also had the sudden help of Lady Alvina and Arthus who agreed to be used as bait to lure Xezmon out. The trap was set and Xezmon took the bait which Alkil tried to grapple him but failed due to his shadow form. In desperation, Thalnik summoned ''Dathroc'' who restrained Xezmon threatening his life. Xezmon offered to relinquish Thalnik's pact in exchange for his survival through another pact where a companion of his would die if Thalnik betrayed his word. A dilemma occurred for Lady Alvina's deal for trapping Xezmon was that Thalnik would kill him and with a timer of Dathroc's summon, the situation became very intense. Thalnik ultimately decided to kill Xezmon outright by Dathroc crushing him. This caused his pact to immediately transfer to Illmorath who acted on the pact immediately. Illmorath came forth behind Thalnik, impaled him with his fiery blade and dragged him into the abyss with him. Upon returning to Kaiden, everyone was introduced to Thalnik's next incarnation which was an Aasimar named Zirilante. The group conferred with one another and agreed to explore their Phoenixborn origins by traveling to Valibor as suggested by Oghma. The group learned much of Valibor's origins through the warriors that were there and found themselves in the middle of a battlefield upon arriving. Their visit was short, but informative especially for Zirilante. On their way back to the Material Plane, the group was snatched into Shadowheim by Lolth during their travels in the Paragon's March after leaving Valibor. The three were lured into their own individual lairs of despair which once they overcame, they found themselves in the nightmarish place that is Shadowheim. The group stumbled upon some famished Drow lead by Nadal Do'ndar ''who lead them across the plane in search of his kin and a way to leave the plane. After a time, Nadal shared that there was only one path: defeat Lolth's champion through a ritual. The group managed to secure the reagents for the champion's ritual, summoned it and managed to defeat it. Upon doing so brought out Lolth who jostled the party for a brief period before [[Elemiah|''Elemiah]]'' came forth to rescue them. Her appearance blinded the entire party before they were teleported to ''Celestia. The party suffered hallucinations for their prolonged time in Shadowheim, but were safeguarded by the Seraphim. Shortly after, Elemiah returned them to the Material Plane which they found themselves outside of Canthrall. Alkil became enthralled by the friendly gnomes and vowed to protect them in return for their hospitality before the group returned to Calnlian. The group bid farewell to Nadal and quickly discovered a brewers festival commencing in the city which they partook in its games. Kaiden hailed for Alkil and the Phoenixborn which lead them to finally assist the Dragonscale efforts in Therinox against Tiamat. Their first assignment was to prod Pilfanx military to intervene with a traveling army of Tiamat's clergy coming down from the north. The group was small enough to avoid Pilfanx patrols, but an assumed threat to the Dragonscale operations there. With Alkil leading the mission, he lead the group who were also accompanied by Daelinglorf and Augustin ''into Pilfanx to find ''Yuvari. During their time in Pilfanx, Alkil had been captured twice by an underground group named the Gallowmen which required a rescue from Alkil and Lanu. Additionally, the group encountered Alexander Anderson by chance who was at the theater they expected to meet Yuvari. The group learned that Alexander Anderson's clergy has stock in the battle for Tiamat and decided that he should join the party. The group searched Pilfanx for over a day until they eventually found Yuvari's troupe on a quest to ask for her aid in dealing with a clergy of Tiamat. They asked her to pull some strings among the nobility to goad a military force which she obliged in exchange for a small favor of clearing out the ghouls in Pilfanx's countryside. She insisted the ghouls were attacking her favorite clients which is of the upmost important to her. The party succeeded at performing the favor which she obliged with an elaborate plan to attend a military gala. She explained she needed either Alexander Anderson or Zirilante to be her date, which the group decided on Alexander. The two attended the gala together as a farce where they would dupe a lowly lord into sending his army to the north and intervene with the clergy of Tiamat. They were successful and later ensured the forces arrived. Upon returning to Kaiden Armov to report their success on prodding the Pilfanx military, Kaiden requested that the group prod Pilfanx once more to deal with a Skull Lord threatening the Dragonscale operations to the south. The group made their way to a nearby village where they suspected the Skull Lord to be and managed to confirm the Skull Lord's forces with the help of some villagers. The party managed to convince the villagers to flee to Pilfanx and tell them the Skull Lord intends to despoil their village which yielded a military response. On the army's heels and with the squired assistance of Hexphael and Yulzhook, the group managed to find the Skull Lord's lair and infiltrate it. The group had to slay many undead and most notable a zombie Umber Hulk summoned by the Skull Lord, Strahdul, himself. After dispatching the Skull Lord, the party quickly looted a portion of Strahdul's horde. Hexphael and Yulzhook came into a moral disagreement about a certain magical item which became confrontational. The conflict lead to Zirilante actively protecting Yulzhook while he destroyed the item and ended with the death of Hexphael and abandonment of Alkil. Yulzhook teleported the remaining party back to the dragonscale encampment and left quickly before Kaiden rallied everyone else regarding the situation. Kaiden offered well earned respite for the group by instructing them to deliver a payment of gold to Yuvari as thanks for her continued support towards the Dragonscales. The group quickly left for Pilfanx, but were interrupted in their mission upon arrival based on an eerie omen from Bhelumzar. The transmutation anomaly came forth and caused massive devastation to Pilfanx which the party was in the middle of. The barely managed to survive the cataclysm before rushing to a vantage point to observe the events. They witnessed the destruction of Pilfanx in tow, but were surprised by the appearance of Fade Knights. The group engaged them in combat for a brief period before a small lull occurred where for the first time, the Fade Knights seemed diplomatic but they spoke in Sylvan. They spoke specifically to Bhelumzar which eventually restored him to his true material form: a Chaordic Tyrant; leader of the Fade Knights. Azuri and Kiosudha ''came forth from a call of the ''Aegis to combat Bhelumzar. Additionally, Kaiden suddenly teleported to the scene as well. A climactic battle ensued which resulted in Alexander Anderson and Alkil to become swayed by Bhelumzar through his Chaordic influence. The two immediately turned hostile to their allies. Anderson became knocked out by Zirilante and eventually the building began to collapse due to the cataclysm. Kaiden then teleported the group back to a dragonscale outpost for safety. Player Written Backstory Ancestry Lanu has 20 brother and sisters and barly remembers his parents. Tortles die within the year that they mate. He is part of the Aqua Lindo Clan. Clan get along well with all races and they are really close with lizardman since they are close in species. Since they are huge in numbers some practice nomadic lifesyles and wonder around the world. Their herd is located northeast of the crilix ocean. Background Lanu is a wonderer. He likes to learn and is facinated with everything except dark magic. Lanu does not like dark magic because there was a lizardman that was possessed with dark magic and killed everyone that was around him. There was no reasons why the lizardman attacked. Both lizardman and turtle were hurt in the incident. Lanu was near the incident when it happened. He was helping others trying to heal the wounded as others where fixing damages that was caused by the distruction. As he was healing the injured he vowed to Shima that he was not going to harm anyone because it only brought death and distruction. Lanu leaves his town to learn knew things. Example is one week in the crilix ocean he learned how to navigate a boat. Personality * pacifist * doesn't injure anyone * only help others with attacking if others are causing distuction * if persuaded will only push someone to get them off * would like to learn anything that doesnt evolve violence Deity * Shima * has swirl simple on shell signifing loyalty * if Lanu where to do damage to anyone Shima will do that much mental damage back for the vow Category:Player Character